Who do I choose?
by ii L0V3 TH3 PRiiNC3
Summary: This is a Gohanx? fic. I will try to keep you guessing at who he will end up being with.. My first fanfic.. He is in High School ,but with a twist seven years after Cell. He actually has a backbone, not whimpy at all.
1. Chapter 1

Summery

This is a Gohan in high school fic., but with a twist. My first fic. so please bear with me…

"Who to choose?" He thought. "They are both beautiful, yes they are, the raven-haired vixen and the blue-eyed blonde bombshell. But they were different, polar opposites in fact, yet there was something in them that enticed him. However, he knew who he wanted, it was her it had always been her. The other attracted him in so many ways, but it was her smile and her caring personality that had him spell-bound."

This is a Gohanx? Guess who he chooses… Reviews and contractual criticism are very welcome..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Goku got wished back after Cell. Gohan has been training, he is not at all a whimp, he has a lil bit of Vegeta attitude and listens to his saiyan side. He is still naïve and nice, but do not mess with him. Vegeta and Goku are ss3 and gohan Mystic, but his hair still turns golden. Yes to gold fighter no to saiyaman.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Breakfast Hell<p>

"Big Brother, Big Brother, Big brother! It's time to get up, get up, get up!" exclaimed a lil Goku clone while jumping on top of his Big Brother with his partner in crime following his jumping lead.

Gohan groaned from underneath the covers, upset for his morning alarm clocks. It is one thing when it is only one devil, I mean child, jumping on your stomach every morning, but when there is two, let's just say that even saiyans find this painful.

"Get off me squirts, I got it" he said sweetly a little too sweetly, then he immediately had a smirk tugging his lips, "so I suggest you get off before I blast you off!" The boys paled a bit, they knew Gohan loved them and would never hurt them, but it was no secret he hated mornings. He was just not a morning person and getting attacked each morning made it even worse. He just was not in the mood. They had not let him sleep last night for the lil devils had gotten into the cookie jar after dinner. Their sugar rush did not go down until 5a.m. so he was not a happy camper at the moment.

"Yea Big Bro Aunt Chi-Chi won't give us any food until you are up and ready for school." Said a very distraught Trunks, "and I'm starving I haven't eaten since last night!" Even though Gohan was not Trunks' big bro, the lil devil had taken to calling him that since he was a toddler, he didn't mind he actually loved this about the boy he was almost a part of the family as much as he was part of his. Both families had a close bond and even though Vegeta would never admit it he did admire and care for the Sons as they did him.

_It's always food isn't it?_ Thought Gohan. _Always like my mother to make them wait until I am up, what was it that Trunks said she wanted me awake for again? It was something like cool.. cruel.. no, no, no, that can't be it , it sounded something almost like school.. Wait what?_

"SCHOOL!" He shouted as he shoved the boys off him, got up and ran to the shower to get ready for school. "My first day of school ever and I am going to be late! I cannot believe this!" The boys took this as their queue to leave for they liked to live very much, sometimes it just seemed as if Gohan had been spending too much time with Trunks' father, yea you guessed it, the prince of all saiyans himself, Vegeta.

Gohan made it in the kitchen as only saiyans could only 1 minute after the boys arrived in the kitchen. What is the point of being one of the most powerful beings in the universe and possibly otherworld if you couldn't use your super speed to help you get ready on time, right? When he arrived he saw his father, his little brother, and Trunks looking at the food in front of them with lust. He chuckled at this sometimes he was just too aware of their saiyan heritage. As he sat down he saw his mother ready to serve the boys, as soon as food hit their plates they were devouring it like they were starved wolfs.

They were done with their meal that could feed an entire army platoon in about five minutes.

"Wow Chi that was delicious" said Goku smiling his goofy satisfied grin.

"Yea mom/Auntie!" was said by the two demi-saiyans with two thumbs up.

"It was great mom you really outdid yourself this time," said a very satisfied teenager.

"Why thank you boys! Now Gohan remember these rules for school, no super powers, no alien talk, and most importantly no super powers! Do you understand me?" questioned the Son matriarch with the death glare that said it is not an option you will do as I say or else, I want grandbabies.

Gohan gulped loudly he knew the consequences to crossing his mother and they were all not pretty. He would much rather fight hundreds of Freeza's and Cell's than face his mother's wrath, but for some reason his mouth spilled this mistake and death wish out.

"Yes mom, but why do I have to hide who I am? If I want to have real friends then shouldn't I be truthful to them? Isn't the truth always better?" (A/N: Poor poor Gohan he is so naïve. Truth and not hiding who you really are? Is he crazy that is what friendship is in HS. Lies Lies and more Lies, but its ok he will learn unfortunately the hard way. LOL!)

GOHAN DON'T ARGUE WITH ME YOUNG MAN! Screamed Chi-Chi while pulling out the notorious Frying Pan of Doom. Gohan could only cower in fear at the sight of his mother wielding the ever so famous frying pan, his mother's weapon of choice when it came to controlling her saiyan boys. He searched franticly around the room to find his father for some support, but found that he was also cowering alongside of him and the terrible duo.

_How it is that one regular cooking utensil could have the power to subdue the strongest and fiersest warriors in the universe like they were a couple of weaklings. The answer to that question was a mystery of the universe and he will never know. _He thought_. His mother was scary and intimidating enough, but with her weapon at her side she was invincible. Even the mighty prince of all saiyans himself has been known to also graciously back down at the face of such a weapon. He remembered the day that the prince encountered such a weapon for the very first time with a smile._

His thought however, where interrupted by a WAMMM and immediate pain then another WAMM WAMM WAMMM! By the end of such an attack that he didn't even see coming he was nursing four bumps in his head.

"Do you understand me young man?" Chi said in very low and deadly voice that send shivers up his spine. All he could say in response was "Y-yyyes m-mmam."

"Very good Gohan now you better get out of here before you are late and I have to punish you."

He only nodded in response after he paled even further if it were even possible.

He looked at his father's face to find a look of shame grace his face, most sertainly for not helping him with his mother, but Gohan didn't blame him he knew of the power his mother possessed so he understood. "It's ok dad I love you and I know how scary mom can be" said the smiling teen "how about when I come back we spar or something like that, hu?"

"Yea your mom can be very scary sometimes and yea that be great son we haven't spared in about a week. Ever since your mom started with this school and grandbaby thing." Said earths greatest hero with his hand scratching the back of his head and the famous Son smile.

Gohan nodded in understanding, "All right I'll see you guys later, bye mom, dad, and squirts see you later on today love you." With that he took to the air In a quick pace.

_School I wonder how it will be?_


	3. Chapter 3

First day Ch.2

I know that so far it has kinda been the same as every other fic, but trust me things will change I just have to get all the background and thing situated before I get to the good stuff. Thank you for reading RKF22 & gohan90 I hope it will meet your expectations and more…

* * *

><p>Ch.2: First day<p>

Gohan was flying full speed on top of the clouds in Satan City, the last thing he wanted was to get spotted and have to face his mother, he shuttered at the thought. Definitely the last thing he wanted and it would be avoided at all cost. He was still deep in thought when he heard lots of shots fired and screaming coming right below him.

_What in the world was that? _He thought_. I better check out what is going on someone might have gotten hurt. _He quickly turned into super saiyan for not to be discovered and headed to see what was going on.

When he got close enough to see what was happening he was very surprised. There he had a couple of thugs who were obviously trying to rob the bank in front of him, but that was not the surprising thing. No what was the surprising thing was that there were police officers around the bank, enough to barricade the criminals, but instead of taking action after the shots were fired they were cowering in fear.

_Weaklings, _he thought_, they are just cowards and a waste of air. How could they call themselves officers when they are cowering like little girls? Even my mother or Aunty Launch or my god mom Bulma wouldn't be cowering. What do I expect though really their weaklings. I better help them before they pass out or pee on themselves._

With the last thought he quickly sprang into action. He was in front of the thugs' truck before the human eye could see he smirked at look of surprise of one of the weaklings. "Hey you kid you better get out of here I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have too!" said or rather commanded weakling #1 after the original shock of having a kid with golden hair and teal eyes appearing front of him wore off, all while he pointed his automatic weapon at him. At this Gohan's smirk turned into an amused chuckle which scared the weakling for some unknown reason.

_He is just a dumb weakling teenager trying to play hero right? _he asked himself._ Right!_ He confirmed in his mind, but there was still that nagging feeling which told him he was far from right and it wouldn't end well for him. So in all his stupidity for he is only human right fired at the boy. Then in his face and in action his nagging feeling was confirmed and turned into an all-out nightmare. Said weakling teenager stood there unscathed with about 100 bullets in his hands. All the thugs' eyes widened at this and started retreating out of fear.

_That was so much fun. I can't believe he actually fired, definitely more of a coward than I thought. Great, now they are running away. I would scare them a lil more, but I will be late for school. I gotta finish this now. _He thought as he saw them retreating and getting into their truck. _Here goes nothing. I am going to try to use as lil powers as possible._

With that he threw a punch faster than the untrained eye could see creating a shock wave that send the vehicle crashing to a stop. Seeing that his job here was done and people were starting to run to him, he quickly took to the sky's amazing all of the bystanders. He quickly turned into an ally and powered down seeing as he was only a few blocks away from the school he would run from here. He also wanted to see his handy work and make sure that those wastes of air cops didn't mess anything up. He turned the corner just in time to see them be put in the cop cars.

_At least they didn't mess this up._ He thought.

While he was still contemplating the resent events he was shaken out of them by a girl asking him something. She was very pretty he noted, raven hair pulled into low pigtails, a long loose fitted white t-shirt and under it some simple biker shorts, with some comfortable looking combat boots. He was a lil impressed when he felt her ki, stronger than an average human. He again found himself shaken out of his train of thought by the same girl, but this time she had an angry expression accompanied by an annoyed one.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry I was lost in thought;" he said truthfully, "how can I help you?"

"You can't help me with anything loser" she responded rudely "I just want to know WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE? ANSWER ME NOW!"

At this response Gohan got angry. _Who does this lil girl think she is to talk to me that way? I asked her nicely and this is how she repaid me. That's it I don't like her and she will not push me around. I don't care if she is girl there is now way i am going to let her treat me like this._

"Look I don't know who you think you are and quite frankly I do not care, what gives you the right to talk to me like that? I asked how I could help you nicely and that is how you respond? Well guess what though luck because I'm not telling you anything. Now if you will excuse me I have somewhere to be." Through all of this exchange he stayed as calm and as collected as possible only hinting at his anger in his face and even then it was minimal.

At his response Videl was seething, H_ow dare he? How dare he talk to me that way I am Videl Satan the daughter of the strongest man in the planet. Hercule Satan he conquered Cell and saved the planet including that weakling. I will not be talked to that way he will get a piece of my mind._

By the time she finished her lil speech and was going to confront the in her mind dead teenager via her fists, he was gone. Which only fueled to her anger, she was mad no she was pissed and next time she saw that boy he was going to wish for mercy. (she goes and finds about the gold fighter and then heads to OSH)

Gohan quickly arrives at the roof top of OSH and makes his way to the office, he had been there before to turn in his entrance exams so he wasn't lost completely. He grabbed his schedule and headed to his homeroom, which the secretary was nice enough to escort him there.

Class Room Mrs. Bothwell:

"Class settle down long enough for me to take attendance, if you don't then there will be no talking in homeroom for the duration of the school year, do you understand?" said Mrs. Bothwell and smiled at the sudden silence in the room.

"Erasa" "here"

"Sharpner" "here"

"Videl" "here"

"Tom-"she didn't get to finish her sentence because she is interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes come in." she said. In came the secretary from the front office handing a paper to her and whispering something as well. The teacher nodded in understanding.

"Well class it seems that we have a new student gracing up with his presence today. He also scored perfect marks on his entrance exams you could all learn something from him. "She exclaimed rather happily._ Finally somebody worth my time, not like these lil delinquents. _

All you heard around the room was something that sounded like nerd and weakling, and boy were they wrong.

"You can come in here now"

With that the door opened once again revealing a young man only known as Gohan Son.

Everyone gasped loudly when they saw him enter the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.3 Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz

* * *

><p>Everyone gasped loudly when they saw him enter the room.<p>

There in all his glory stood Gohan Son wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest on top; also he wore red pants and black shoes. None of his muscles were showing because his shirt did a good job of covering them courtesy to the Frying Pan of Doom wielding woman so the student's gasps had nothing to do with his washboard abs or the strong arms that can leave every girl dreaming. No their gasps had to do with the aura he was portraying and the fact that he was nothing like they expected.

The students had him made out to be a little scrawny short boy who wore glasses and played dungeons and goblins for fun, so when Gohan entered the room they were more than surprised at what meat their young pure eyes. All of the girls had hearts in their eyes along with dreamy faces; some of them were already writing Mrs. Son in their perspective notebooks. The male population did not have the same feelings though; they were more along the lines of jealousy, distain, and most importantly jealousy. These thoughts were in the minds of everyone except two best friends sitting side by side.

The blonde haired beauty's thoughts were more along these lines when she saw him. _Wow he is pretty cute, but there is something about him. I can't really put my municured finger on it, but its just something. There is this aura around him it screams conflidence and firmness, but there is something more to him. I know it! Something underneath it all. Oh well. I just have to wait and see, but I know im right, I am just never wrong when it come to these things._

The girl next to her however, had thoughts of bloody murder. _Thats him! The idiot who talked to me like some common girl and walked away. I am going to make him pay, I wanted to find him, but he just came to me. I will put that little bastard in his place. No one talks to me that way and gets away with it. I am Videl Satan, the daughter of the Great Hercule, the man who saved the world from Cell. I have the right to do this, he has to pay! I will show that little loser why I am one of the strongest in this planet. _(A/N: Isn't that funny we all know she is just a weakling. Lol... If that helps her sleep at night who are we to judge right?)After her little confidence building speech she set her pearcing eyes on the now talking Gohan.

While out two best friends were deep in thought:

"Ok now you can introduce yourself to the class and tell us something about yourself," said Mrs. Bothwell.

"Umm, ok lets see," he said brightly and confidently, "my name is Gohan Son, I like swimming and other outdoor activities, my favorite thing to do though is training." With that he looked up to the class and took a formal bow. "Nice to meet you all." I hope that was good enough my mother will kill me if she thought that I forgot my manners in any way, just then the thought of his mother with her frying pan crossed his mind and he shuttered involuntarily.

This went unoticed to all except one very angry Videl.

_I wonder why he just shuttered. What am I thinking I know why he shuttered. He must of seen me when he looked up and is very scared to face me. Ha ha ha... you should be scared I'm going to make you pay, I don't care how scared you are. You ran away last time like a coward and now you know you have to face me, I ALMOST fell some pitty for you._ A grin slowly creept up Videls lips.

"Alright it is nice to meet you to Gohan. I hope that you have a great time here at OSH. Now you can pick what ever seat it is that you want," said Mrs. Bothwell.

"Ok thank you sensei" replied politely Gohsn.

"Hey cutie! You can come sit next to me" said Erasa. _Lets see how this boy acts, he is cute, obiously smart by his scores, and looks so friendly. I think I might like him, he will be good friend, I can tell. Plus I think I will save him from all the fan girls he obiously has. By the looks of things it isn't going to be pretty, poor guy all the girls are looking at him like a prey in the middle of hungry lions. I'll also play my little joke on him, I love the reaction I get from all the macho boys. They get so nervous and shy its so funny and since he is new it is only fair he suffers the joke as well. _Erasa giggled internally as she watched Gohan confidently make his way to seat next to her. As he got right next to her to sit she thought, _Alright this is it! he he he..._

"Hello cutie my name is Erasa, and yes I know that I am sexy. You are welcome to look all you want, but you can't touch unless I let you." Erasa explained with such confidence and in a very seductive voice and not done their she gave him a playful wink. _Alright lets see his reaction. _She was very surprized to see that Gohan had not faultered by her little confession. In fact he was looking at her with a very warm smile. To say she that was shocked an understatement every boy she ever played that card on was melting of emberrasment and wore a shead of red she didn't know existed, but not him not Gohan.

As Gohan made his way to the top he looked on to the blonde that let him sit with her. She was wearing a green tube top that showed her feminine boosm with a black leather jacket on top. The jacket gave her an edgy look and didn't make her seem slutty because of the shirt, she also wore some well fitted jeans that definently huged her curves in the best flattering manner.

_She is very beautiful, those eyes are entrancing. Wow her body is really nice, she does look like she workes out. Her muscles are very shaped, but not bulky and ugly, very feminine. _After erasa made her declaration to Gohan he smiled warmly at first, then desided to take her up on her offer. He started checking her out right there. _I didn't want to be to obious, but since she offered who am I do deny such a sexy girl? She is very busty almost as much as Bulma if not more so. Her figure is so shapely and her stomach is so fit you just want to... oh I guess I am taking it a bit over board now. Get a hold of youself Gohan. _He tought to himself as he made his eyes depart from her body and look into her beautiful blue eyes.

_"Nice to meet you, my name Gohan" he said as he bowed politely to the girl then his warm smile turned into a flirtatious smirk, "and let me tell you that I do like what I see. You are definently the sexiest girl I have ever seen." _

Erasa was so embarrased now she was blushing all the different colors her victims usually had. _How could my joke have backfired I can't believe he just said that to me. But I do have to say he is different the confidence that he shows is not an act, he is that way. I must admit it is a refreshing quality in a man. All the boys here are immature and not worth the time, but he is different. I knew it, I am never wrong, you are going to be very interesting to befriend Gohan Son._

"Well thank you yo are very cute yourself" Erasa said with her cheeks burning even more now.

"You don't have to be embarassed your a very sexy girl like you said, there is nothing wrong with being confident about it." He explained to her in a very loving voice. That voice was the one he used with all the poeple he cared about and for some reason it just came out of him. _I knew she was a special girl, I can see it in her, she is going to be a good friend I just know it. _He contimplated more about the girl as he sat down in his seat.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is a very short chapter. I do not know exactly when I am going to start with the plot that will diverge from the same old fanfics, but I am thinking really hard about how to come about it. I know it's been a while since I've updated its just I have been busy with school. Thanks for your wait and reviews. I am also going to try to make the chapters longer when I get out of school because that is the thing everyone shows concern for.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Ch. 4: Flirting? Girlfriend?

_Great now he is going to think that I am some sleazy hussy. That's what I get for trying to make the male population look bad. Me and my bright ideas. _"Look I know what I said might of come out a bit wrong, but it is really not like that," Erasa tried to explain to Gohan the situation. "I'm not some easy girl, it is a joke that I do to new guys I meet. You know to try to embarrass them, but it looks like for the first time ever I as the one embarrassed."

"I don't think you're an easy girl or anything like that, I actually appreciated your little comment. Not many girls have the confidence in themselves like you did to say something like that." Retorted Gohan with all seriousness in his face.

This gave Erasa some relief that he didn't think badly of her. She wanted to be his friend, not just some girl who practically offered herself at him. No he had too many of those mindless girls already flooding him,she asseded as she looked about the room. She wouldn't be one. In all honesty she didn't see this boy that way; he was just in her mind as a friend.

_I bet Videl and Sharpner think I am just thinking about dating him, even though that isn't even the case. I love them do death, but they don't take me seriously, but its ok I kinda like it. I know who and what I am, don't need someone else for that. _At that moment something clicked in her mind. _Oh god how could I be such an air head, Vi and Sharp, I haven't introduced them._

"Oh Gohan I am so sorry, I am here taking your time and do not introduce you to my friends. You must think I am so rude," explained Erasa.

Gohan responded with a warm smile. "No Erasa don't worry about it you were not being rude. You don't have to do that though it is really not necessary, between you and me," he leaned in close to her as if telling her a big secret, "I really don't like people, I didn't even want to come to school, my mother got it into her head that I needed friends and that was my death sentence."

"But Gohan you will really like them, you know they are the most popular people in this school, everyone is dying to meet them and be friends," she informed Gohan, highly intrigued by his behavior.

_It's probably because he doesn't know who they are, more presisly who SHE is. I won't tell him yet though, just going to wait what he says first._

"Well Ermosa I am not like most of the people here." _Not unless they are saiyan hybrids that can blow up entire solar systems in their sleep. _"I don't care about popularity either, it's not a big deal if people like me or not. I am who I am, that's it, nothing else to say. Someone who measures themselves, by how many people want to be around them is nothing more than a loser. You should measure yourself by your character and abilities, the former has no self respect and I honestly won't associate myself with such scum." _Maybe the last part was a bit harsh, but it is the truth only weakling measure themselves in that manner. I don't need these insufferable humans approval, so I won't bother. _He thought as he turned his attention from Erasa to the teacher. _Great I learned all this when I was child. Why did my mother make me do this? I was a good son, even saved the world more than once, yet here I am in High School. With a bunch of fucken weaklings, someone better not test me though because I am just not in the mood. Though ermosa over there made me feel a lot better._

Erasa was a bit put back by Gohan's last comment, but then thought further into what he had to say.

_He is right, that is the way I see it. I am the second most popular girl in school, but not because I strive for it or make I my goal too. That is something that just is, I never thought I would find someone else who thought the same way and be so open about it. Maybe I just shouldn't tell him about Vi yet. That will be the real test his reaction when he deos find out about her being my friend. I think that won't change him though, but I will wait and see. Just another thing to put in my Gohan is amazing list, when did I get one? I guess that will be just about now. Wait what did he call me at first? Er-er-er… something. I guess I'll just ask him._

"Hey Gohan"

"Yea Ermosa?" Gohan asked as he turned around from paying attention to the teacher to ask what was in her mind.

_There it is again what he called me. Ermosa…_

"Yea I was just gonna ask you. Why did you call me that? You know Ermosa or whatever."

"Oh that. Well Ermosa is Spanish for beautiful, you are beautiful so it only seems to fit don't you think?"

Erasa was now blushing madly. _Oh God he is defiantly something. A charmer that's for sure_. That's when she noticed a necklace that fell out of Gohan's shirt. It was half of a gold heart with the name Lime on it. _Oh he has a girlfriend; he must really have her head over heels if he is always like that._

"Oh well thanks Gohan, that is very sweet of you to say. I bet your girlfriends really lucky to have someone like you."

A/N: Girlfriend? Lime? Well find out next time of there is something more there. Also next time Videl's come out. How does she feel about what is going on..

Comments and concerns welcome. Thank you for keeping up with me…


	6. Chapter 6

DONT OWN DBZ

* * *

><p>Ch.5: Trouble<p>

_Look at him, talking all smug. How dare he think that he is something important? I will put him in his place. So he does a little bit of training, hu? Well if he is a fighter then I won't have to feel so bad about kicking his ass back to hell for talking to me that way._

Videl sends nothing, but death glares to Gohan as he is introducing himself to the class. The people that noticed it were cowering under the desk in fear. They all knew Videl and her power, when she had a look like that someone was going to get hurt. They were scared that maybe one of them did something to be "worthy" of being at the receiving end of her wrath. She is pulled out of her thoughts by her best friends' loud bubbly voice.

"Hey cutie! You can come sit next to me!"

_What? How could she do this? She is such a bimbo sometimes. But then again this can be great. She will sit there with him try to go out with him or something, like she does with every boy she sees. She loves her blonde friend really, but sometimes she could be just that, a blonde. Not the brightest cookie in the jar if you know what I mean. Then she will blab about knowing the Great Hercule Satan because she is best friends with Videl Satan. After that he will forget all about her and try to get on my good side like everyone else. He will gravel at my feet and all I will do is kick his ass for talking to me like he did. It will be great; no one will want to talk to him after that. _Videl got a menacing look with the last statement she thought of. All she had to do was be patient and be ready to strike. _Yes this will be perfect._

She saw Gohan walk up the stairs to the blonde and was almost exited in anticipation at the prospect of finally putting that coward in his place. She then watched as Erasa and Gohan talked before he took a seat. She sits right next to Erasa so she assumed that he will spot her soon enough and fear her. The way she was looking at him and the fact that he will remember her will be enough to start her little plan. She was completely shocked when he didn't so much as look her way and was even more surprised by the fact that Erasa and him had been talking for a good five minutes without even mentioning her. She was beginning to feel hurt that her friend had not brought her up, yet instead she was too wrapped up in flirting with this guy and explaining to him her infamous male joke.

_How could she forget about me? This isn't like her. Erasa was always the first to mention her status as my best friend and now with this loser she forgets me. It's all this weaklings' fault, one more thing to add to the reasons why he has to pay dearly. _As she was thinking of more ways to torchure and exicute Gohan she heard her best friend say:

"Oh Gohan I am so sorry, I am here taking your time and do not introduce you to my friends. You must think I am so rude!"

_How could she be apologizing to him? She should be saying sorry to me. I am the one who she forgot about. How can she be such a bimbo? Agghh... _Screamed/thought Videl in aggitation_. Well atleast she is finally getting to the part of introducing me and this Gohan Son will wish he never met me this morning or stepped foot in OSH. Ha ha ha ha... _That is when she saw Gohan motioning Erasa to come close, as if about to tell her his biggest secret. Erasa got close to him and he started whispering in her ear, they then engaged in a very secretive conversation. She was getting furious, she couldn't hear a thing and on top of that her best friend was having a conversation with her new enemy as if they have been long lost friends. She was about to tell them what the hell was going on when she saw her friend sit back in her chair lookin a little shocked_. What could he have possibly said to her? What ever it was I am going to find our. She never ever keeps secrets from her. _Videl was way more than intrigued at this point she had made it her mission to make him pay and find out what was his secret. She started paying attention to them once again just in time to hear Erasa ask about something he had called her.

"Yea I was just gonna ask you. Why did you call me that? You know Ermosa or whatever."

"Oh that. Well Ermosa is Spanish for beautiful, you are beautiful so it only seems to fit don't you think?"

_What the hell? The nerve of this ass whole, can he be anymore of a kiss ass. Ermosa, really? Well whatever if he is trying to get her he doesn't need to try hard, she was drooling over him the second he got in the room. Just like she did when she heard about the Gold Fighter. I mean how can this day get any worse? Someone is trying to steal my job, then this weakling runs his mouth at me, and now I have him in my class flirting with my best friend. The only satisfaction I will have is when I beat his face into the ground and take all my frusterations on him. _Videl got a malicious grin at the thought of finally getting some "justice". She saw her bubbly blonde friend blush madly and say something about Gohan and a girlfriend.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow im evil. Im sure y'all want to know if this is oing to be a love triangle or more like a love rectangle. I just wanted to give some insight on Videl. What she is thinking, but next time I will have a long chapter with some real action. Sorry if this is not all what y'all wanted, but i am still really busy with finals so this is much shorter than my already short chapters. I am also happy to say that I have started to set up how I am going to change this from all others.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE STAY W/ME! READ & REVIEW PLEASE! MAYBE EVEN GIVE ME SOME OF UR IDEAS! AGAIN THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am sorry to say that I have been a horrible updater. It's been almost a little more than a year since I've updated any of my stories. I would like to say that something horrible happened in my life that led to this. As maybe ya'll would excuse that behavior, but i'll tell you no nothing of the sort happened it is just that I didn't feel like updating didn't feel the writing thus I didn't. Hopefully you will not punish my work because of this and I hope I can update more and make it up. Thank you for everything and review so I can know ya'll opinions.

Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ.

Ch. 6: White Knight, Black King

"Oh well thanks Gohan, that is very sweet of you to say. I bet your girlfriends really lucky to have someone like you," Erasa commented.

Gohan looked blankly at her for a couple of moments. Erasa hadn't known what it was she said that could have gotten such a reaction from him. So she stared awkwardly back at him for what seemed like eternity. Gohan didn't react back to her for a couple of more seconds before his face expressed what can only be interpreted as pure confusion. He's looked utterly puzzled by her comment and she could only think that maybe it was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. His brow was furrowed and his eyes shown with innocence that she had never encountered in someone before. It was too different than what she had seen in him these last few minutes they had been talking, she didn't know what to think of this new Gohan other than maybe there was a lot more to this boy, no this man, that she imagined. She knew that if she was interested in him before that now she couldn't deny that she had to get to know him. She had never had a friend like him, he was new and interesting, he was something that was so far from what she was used to in only the few minutes that she has met him that she couldn't think of him not being her friend. She was cut from her inner workings by his confused voice.

"What are you talking about? What girlfriend?" Followed by a more confident and joking, "We just met Ermosa, your beautiful and from what I gathered so far a personality I wouldn't mind knowing more about, but we got to slow it down. Don't want to move to fast, lets get to know each other more before we get too serious."

Erasa only had time to look up before blushing a little pink then glare at his smirking form. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Besides what makes you think you can ever get with this? Just look at me, why would I, a queen, give you a mere peasant the time of day," she finished teasingly and glaring playfully. He then put his right hand over his heart, acting hurt.

"But Your Highness, I am hurt with your words, since I am not a mere peasant, but in fact a handsome white knight, at you service." He replied in fake British accent, mockingly tipping his invisible hat before taking a bow and more than a little smug for her tastes. She raised her right eyebrow at him then replied in fake accent herself, ''Well while it is good to know that I have not been speaking to someone of such lowly class, Sir Gohan , I must insist upon the fact that while most little royals love their Prince Charming's and White Knight's as you yourself are. I am not most royals thus, I have to inform you that my preference comes of the Black King variety."

They then began to laugh at their argument a little too loudly as Mrs. Bothwell turned her attention to them. "As I am pleased to see that Mr. Son has made himself comfortable with the students, I have to ask you to not interrupt me again or there will be consequences. And Erasa please stop flirting with him during class and pay attention." Erasa was more than a little embarrassed by her comment of them and hurt. _It's not even like that why do people assume I am flirting with him instead of just making friends. If it was Vi she would have never assumed something like that._

Her hurt might have been apparent because next thing she knew Gohan was defending her with an angered expression. "Mrs. Bothwell with all do respect, I don't think that's fair. Erasa wasn't flirting with me, we were just laughing at a joke she said and I think that you shouldn't be making assumptions of your students like that. I think you owe her an apology." He finished face hard and voice firm, it was more of an order than it was a suggestion.

Mrs. Bothwell just looked shocked and a little scared of his voice than I think she would of liked to be. "Now Mr. Son while I appreciate your sense of honor and will admit that maybe I was a little quick to judge, I do not like being ordered to do something in my own classroom by a student." She then glared at Gohan as she remembered that she was in charge and it wouldn't be good for her if she was undermined by a student, she was boss after all.

"Well, Ma'am I never ordered you to do anything, it was a mere suggestion and I do believe it is best that you do apologize. You wouldn't want the school to think that maybe you are biased to your students and don't care that your comments hurt them, or worse your spreading rumors along that are hurting said students reputations. I do believe that is considered unethical, no?" He said, making it sound a lot more like a threat than it was supposed to. But then again Erasa though that maybe it really was meant to sound that way judging by the look in Gohan's eyes. It was more of a promise of what was to come if his "suggestion" wasn't met.

Mrs. Bothwell paled a little at his threat, looking around the room she saw that all of her students were paying this debate a lot more attention that any lesson she has ever given. Some were looking at Gohan in awe like he was some king of god sent to them from another world, others were looking at her to see if she would brake. She couldn't help, but think that high school students were some of the most sadist group of people anyone could encounter. They could give anyone there unbreakable loyalty only to see what happens in their lives before they ruthlessly, without mercy watch and participate in bringing them to the lowest level a human can get. They would enjoy someone else's misery with the compassion of a psychopath only to go home after the deed was done as if nothing had ever happened. She knew that while she could care less about what they thought of her, if Gohan carried out his treat the little psycho's would find away to make it reach the top (principal) and ruin her life.

With all that in mind she came to a decision as she regained her composure, she stood straighter, glared at Gohan with something that was meant to come across as dangerous, but only really looked as spooked, did she turn her attention to Earsa.

"Erasa I would like to apologize for what I said earlier, it was not my intention to cause you any discomfort, and now I know that I was to quick to make assumptions and comments. I hope you can forgive me?" She apologized with a fake smile and sincerity. Erasa just looked at her startled and more that a little smug at her horrible fake apology. Figuring that beggars couldn't be choosers and that that was the best she was gonna get, she gave her a smirk, and accepted her apology.

She then turned back to Gohan who was looking at her with a smirk all of his own. If she knew the Prince of the Saiyans she would have noticed the canning resemblance and though just like his mother and sometimes himself though he would never admit it out loud that he has been spending to much time with Vegeta.

"Thank you Gohan, you have no idea how much this means to me. I am so tiered of everyone always thinking of me as some dumb blonde who only cares about boys, the mall, and her nails. It's good to know that someone doesn't." She replied with a sincere grin. Gohan's eyes just softened at her comment and nodded at her before breaking out in a full Son grin. It made him look younger and if it were possible even more handsome, it was like that look of pure innocence and confusion she had seen before. In one word all she could say was that it was pure.

"No need to thank me, I didn't like that she hurt you. No one hurts the people I care about and gets away with it," he stated with a fierce look in his eyes. It made her so happy that he implied he cared for her and that he would protect her if the occasion arose.

"You care about me? But we just met."

"I know that, but I think your a good person and I know that as time goes on we will get close. I'm a good judge of character and I know you won't dissapoint."

She then gives him a half hug because of the chairs which surprises him but hugs back as best he could. She then breaks the hug and looks at him again before getting a mischievous smile on her face.

"You know you were wrong?"

He looks confusedly at her a second before asking her, "About what?"

She then grins broader and smirks, "Well considering the way you just practicably threatened a teacher on your first day of school for a girl you just met had me thinking."

"About?" he asked wearily.

"You of course!" She exclaims. "You said that you were a White Knight but a White Knight wouldn't do what you did. He would just deny any involvement to defend my honor and if push came to shove have an honorable duel with the offender."

Gohan looked even more lost, "Isn't that what I just did?"

"Nope" she said popping the P. "You more like publicly blackmailed her to get what you wanted, not a very chivalrous and White Knight-y thing to do. So I have to think that you my oh-so-not-innocent friend aren't a White Knight." She finished looking smug and oh so proud of herself.

"Well if I'm not a White Knight than what am I Your Highness?" he replied mockingly.

She simply said with finality and confidence

"Black King"

* * *

><p>What they didn't know was that a certain raven-haired beauty was watching the whole exchange in what can only be described as totally freaken pissed. Videl Satan just added even more reason for her to completely destroy him.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you review to tell me your comment and concerns. I will update more and those of you who have read my other story IWP called Torn rest assured I will update more soon. I also would like to know what ya'll think of my change in style for the story. I don't know if anyone noticed but if you did I would like to know your input. It's very important because I'm experimenting and would like to know which style ya'll liked more and was more effective.

COMMENTS AND CONCERNS MORE THAN WELCOME! Thanks for staying with me!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I would like to that everyone who is following this story, I would also that all of those who have reviewed. It gives me motivation to update more and faster, as well as letting me know ya'lls concerns and opinions. I'm sorry to say that this is going to be an extra short chapter, but I just want to reassure my faithful readers that I have not forgotten about this story and will not wait a year to update again. I would also like to say that I wanted to update sooner, but I started watching Naruto and I got completely caught onto the show and the fandom that came along with it. So again sorry for all this time that's passed and on to the story. P.S. Even tough its short im sure y'all are going to extra love this.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Ch. 8: She's pretty, really Pretty.

The class went on without a hitch after the whole Mrs. Bothwell Vs. Gohan... Um I mean after the conversation between concerned student and prestigious educator. Gohan was looking out the window with a bored expression on his handsome face.

_Ughhh... why do I have to be here again? I've already learned all this since I was seven!_ He thought more than a little peeved. _Oh yea I remember now, it's because my mother all, but threatened to kill me with It-who-shall-not-be-named Aka: The Frying Pan of Eternal Doom_ _if I didn't comply._(A/N: Ha ha ha... what do y'all think with the whole Voldy thing? I just couldn't help myself it was just funny! LOL...)

He then turned to look at Erasa next to him who looked more than bored with the lesson as she checked her manicured nails. Not that he could blame her cause even if he didn't already know this stuff it would be hard to keep up with the lesson. The teacher was more than a little dull, she was downright monotone. He didn't get it tough, if you're gonna be a teacher shouldn't you enjoy it to do it well? But Mrs. Bothwell looked like this was the last place in the world shed rather be. Looking on to the rest of the class since he hadn't really paid attention to any other student besides the beautiful blonde, he saw no one of special interest to him. They were all texting on their phones, having hushed conversations with each other, and just shamelessly ignoring anything pertaining to the lesson. He frowned at this.

It was true that she was boring and that he didn't want to be there, but shouldn't they be paying attention? He really doubted the fact that these kids could already know how to this in their sleep like he did. That's the only reason he wasn't paying utmost attention and writing notes, but even tough he wasn't absorbed in it like he usually would be, he was keeping up with what she was saying. In case she changed her pace or said something of importance, yet these kids were completely ignoring her. He would almost bet his lunch if he didn't already know that she could be cursing them to HFIL and back and they wouldn't even know the difference. He turned again to look at his new friend to find that she too was to busy looking at her appearance than taking notes.

He was rather disappointed and concerned because if she didn't write notes then how was she going to study and pass the tests. Just when he was about to talk to her about it he saw something on the side of her bag. Something that was pretty well hidden and he wouldn't of noticed it, even with his enhanced senses if she hadn't of shifted a little in her seat making the bag move. He only caught a glimpse, but he was sure he knew what it was. It was a recorder, like the ones PI's and detectives use to record witness statements and their toughs. He also saw the little red light with his awesome Saiyan sight, it was recording, of that he was sure. His frown deepened as he was utterly confused.

Why would Ermosa have a tape recorder in class? What could she possibly be recording? There was nothing worth recording right now anyway. The only thing going on was the students ignoring the teacher with their unimportant chatter and the teachers' lesson. So what could possibly be worth the trouble?

Suddenly it clicked in his mind. It had to be the lesson, she was recording the lesson no doubt about it. But he couldn't understand why. Why would she need to record it? I mean why bother if she could just write her notes here and be done with it. As he looked on to Erasa looking at her reflection with a handheld mirror his confusion grew and he knew that he would have to question her about it later.

Just as he was about to turn to continue his viewing of the outside he locked eyes with someone that he hadn't noticed before that moment. Someone that quite frankly he didn't know if he would of liked to see ever again. It was that girl from the morning at the robbery, the pretty girl with pigtails and amazing sapphire eyes, the girl that had been real rude to him. And as his innocent onyx eyes looked deeper into her blue ones all he could see was... fury, pure unadulterated rage. He was even more confused by the look in her eyes than anything because it was him who should be upset.

It might have been an hour or a couple of seconds that he looked into her eyes and in that time all he saw was anger, but he could really care less. It was him who had been offended and him who had been crossed, so he couldn't and wouldn't be bothered by some teenage girl with anger issues and air of superiority. As he gave her a mild glare and look of annoyance there was a thought in the back of his head telling him that this girl was going to be more trouble for him than he knew. That thought also said that all that trouble wasn't going to necessarily be only about her obvious distaste for him, because hey he was anything if he wasn't truthful.

_She is pretty really pretty._

* * *

><p>AN: Oooohhhhh... So the plot thickens yet again. Ha ha ha... So you guys loved it or what? Well thanks for following my story! Please review Comments and Concerns more than welcome! Again thank you all, and to all a good night... lol!

Next chap: Videl's thoughts on their staring contest and a proper introduction via the gorgeous blonde Erasa. Also wheres Sharpner in all this?


End file.
